Feelin' It
January 4, 2019 May 4, 2019 Discovery Family March 2019 Programming Highlights. Retrieved April 9, 2019.|writer = Greg Ievine|director = Allison Craig Brian Muelhaupt|nextEpisode = TBA|title = Feelin' It|image = Screenshot 36.png|episode_links = https://vimeo.com/307570307 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fAQ4ylr7d6o&t=2s}}Feelin' It is the eighth episode of the second season of Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, and the 35th episode overall. Synopsis Maroshi receives his first Treasure from Little Dreamer, but it doesn't activate. Hanazuki and Kiyoshi try to help him in vain, and discover that moods can not be forced. Plot It is a normal day on Hanazuki's moon. Kiyoshi is eating his Moon Pop until he accidentally knocks down Maroshi's moon rock. His Moon Pop then gets stuck on his head, and he trips and falls. When Maroshi arrives, Kiyoshi tries to hide the rock from him, and asks Maroshi what is he doing. Maroshi tells him that he was outside, relaxing. Kiyoshi can't suppress his guilt anymore and tells Maroshi he broke his moon rock. Maroshi replies that it was "one in a Lunaverse". Kiyoshi wonders how he can repay Maroshi, but Maroshi is too relaxed to think about it, so he lets it slide. Kiyoshi faints upon hearing this, and Maroshi takes Kiyoshi's Moon Pop. Later, Kiyoshi and Doughy are resting outside. Hanazuki shows Maroshi her collection of Moon Plants, and asks him what's his favorite. He replies that everything is his favorite, and therefore, nothing is. Just then, Little Dreamer flies by, giving treasures to Hanazuki, Kiyoshi, and Maroshi. Maroshi is curious about how the treasure works. Hanazuki and Kiyoshi were amazed, as Maroshi didn't get any treasures on his moon, and it's his first one now. Kiyoshi is honored to assist Maroshi with this, but Maroshi remains chilled about it. Hanazuki figures that if Maroshi is always "chill", it will be easy for him to grow a Dark Green Treasure Tree. Hanazuki and Kiyoshi go to where Maroshi is, and Kiyoshi asks him about his treasure. Maroshi at first doesn't notice, but then remembers. He also tells them there are other treasures, such as friendship, mindfulness and snacks. Hanazuki encourages him to grow a Treasure Tree. Maroshi agrees, and tries to make the Treasure glow, but it doesn't work. Maroshi acknowledges that at least he tried, so it's cool. Kiyoshi doesn't think it's cool, and says that Maroshi just needs to be in the right direction to grow the Tree. Kiyoshi then whispers his plan to Hanazuki: he will scare Maroshi. While Maroshi is walking down the road, Kiyoshi tries to scare him, but he doesn't react and keeps walking. Next, Kiyoshi and Doughy are at the top of a Pyramid, with Kiyoshi telling Doughy that Maroshi will be brave if he rescues him. Doughly just needs to pretend he's afraid of heights, and Kiyoshi tells Doughy to tell himself that he is afraid of heights. Kiyoshi goes and tells Maroshi about the situation while Doughy genuinely convinces himself that he is afraid of heights. Maroshi notices that Doughy is actually rolling down the pyramid to escape the height on his own. Hanazuki and Kiyoshi can't think of another way for Maroshi to grow his Tree, until Kiyoshi has an idea. He tells the Flochis to hug Maroshi, so that he can glow pink. They go and show their adorableness to him, but Maroshi doesn't react. He implores Wanderer to mess with Maroshi, and he does, but Maroshi still remains the same. The Flochis notice it didn't work, so they leave. With every plan failed, Kiyoshi doesn't know what to do. He thinks Maroshi will never be able to grow a Treasure Tree, and suggests giving up. However, he gave Hanazuki an idea: instead of forcing emotions on him, they need to unlock the emotion he is already feeling, and that while Maroshi may seem relaxed, he isn't truly feeling that way. She encourages Kiyoshi to talk to him. On the Dark Side, Kiyoshi encounters Maroshi, who talking to his Flochis about how he is disappointed that he can't grow a Treasure Tree. Maroshi explains to him that when Little Dreamer gave him his Treasure, he felt cool, but since he can't grow Treasure Trees, he doesn't feel the same as he used to. Kiyoshi understands him, and tells him that growing Treasure Trees isn't easy. He remembers that on his moon, he could only grow Black Treasure Trees, and the more Black Treasure Trees appeared, the worse he felt. As he glows blue, he acknowledges he is still sad about it, which allows him to grow a Blue Treasure Tree. Maroshi didn't know about Kiyoshi's problem, and confesses that back on his moon, everything was calm, until the Big Bad attacked. Maroshi didn't know what to do, so he ran away with his Flochis. He laments that his moon is destroyed, and he can't do anything to restore it. Kiyoshi comforts him, telling him that the past may not be changed, but they can talk about it and feel better. Maroshi denies it, since he let his moon be destroyed, and that if he actually did something, he could save his home. Now, Maroshi isn't chill anymore. He glows black with despair, and as he does, so does the Treasure. He throws it away, and it grows into a Black Treasure Tree. Kiyoshi is amazed at how Maroshi finally grew his first tree and praises him for, saying that now his tree isn't alone anymore. Soon, a Yellow Treasure Tree grows nearby, and Kiyoshi knows it's Hanazuki. Hanazuki comes out from the shrub she was hiding in, and congratulates Maroshi on growing his first tree. She was hiding so that she wouldn't miss the moment. She tells both Maroshi and Kiyoshi that it's good to recognize and acknowledge the bad things that happened so that they can overcome them. Maroshi realizes that it felt "neesh", and Hanazuki corrects him, as he was actually trying to say that it felt "nice." Kiyoshi thinks they should commemorate it, but Maroshi insists that they should just relax. Now he feels really chilled, glowing dark green. Hanazuki and Kiyoshi join him, and they relax together. In a post-credits scene, Hanazuki, Kiyoshi and Maroshi are in the Volcano of Fears. Maroshi says he's ready now that he understands his "mood", which Hanazuki explains is since he hasn't developed all of his moods yet. He tells the Volcano that he is brave enough to face him. The Volcano shows him his greatest fear: not finding another tree to hang his hammock. Noticing this, Maroshi screams in fear. Trivia * Maroshi grows his first Treasure Tree. * One of the ways Maroshi mispronounces "nice" is by saying Nietzsche, the name of a German philosopher. References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes